Meeting Elastigirl/Bomb Voyage!
This is how meeting ElastiGirl and Bomb Voyage goes in The Tracy Brothers Meet the Incredibles. robber is looking in purses when Mr. Incredible and the Tracy Brothers appear behind him Mr. Incredible: You know. You can learn a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse. But, that's not what you had in mind. Scott Tracy: Uh-huh. Robber: out his gun Hey, look... gets knocked out by an arm stretching out of nowhere. The owner is revealed to be the superhero ElastiGirl Scott Tracy: Elastigirl? ElastiGirl: Mr. Incredible? picks the robber up Alan Tracy: Thanks, but we got him. ElastiGirl: Sure you guys got him. I just took him out for you. Gordon Tracy: Thanks. Are you the one ElastiGuy met? ElastiGirl: Suppose you could say that. Mr. Incredible: Sure, you did. His attention was on us. ElastiGirl: A fact that I exploited just to do my job. Mr. Incredible: My job you mean. ElastiGirl: What ever happened to "Ladies first"? Mr. Incredible: What ever happened to "equal treatment"? Robber: Okay. Look. The lady got me first. knocks him out again ElastiGirl: Well, we could share, you know. Mr. Incredible: I work alone. ElastiGirl: I think you need to be more... stretches ElastiGirl: Flexible. Gordon Tracy: Are you doing anything later? ElastiGirl: I have a previous engagement. leaves, stretching as she goes Alan Tracy: Wow. So. I guess Elastigirl did train ElastiGuy to use his powers. whistles. Later, they cuff the robber to a pipe Mr. Incredible: Now, you just stay here. They usually pick up the garbage in an hour. helicopter flies by. Frozone follows on a bridge of ice Frozone: Hey, Incredible! Tracys! Mr. Incredible: Hey, Frozone! Frozone: Should you be getting ready?! Mr. Incredible: his watch I still got time! hear screaming nearby and rush towards it. A large crowd gathers below a building Woman: Aah! He’s gonna jump! look up and see a man at the top of the building. The man jumps and plummets. The Tracys and Mr. Incredible catch the falling man and fly through the window of a building Man: Ugh. I think you broke something. Gordon Tracy: Don't worry, that was only the window. Alan Tracy: We could get him to a hospital after we deal with the aftermath. hear a faint ticking sound put the man aside then put their eyes to the wall and the beeping gets faster and wall explodes revealing a French villain: Bomb Voyage Mr. Incredible: Bomb Voyage... Bomb Votage: French Mr. Incredible...! Buddy Pine: off-screen And IncrediBoy! turn to see Buddy Bomb Voyage: Incrediboy? comes over Buddy Pine: Do you wanna know how I get around so fast? See. I have these rocketboots. Gordon Tracy: Go home, Buddy. Buddy Pine: What? Mr. Incredible: Now. Bomb Voyage: French Little oaf! Buddy Pine: Can we talk a minuet? You always say be true to yourself but you never say which part to be true to. Well, I've finally figured out who I am. I am your ward... IncrediBoy! Alan Tracy: And now, you have officially carried it too far, Buddy. Incredible grabs Bomb Voyage Buddy Pine: This is because I don't have powers, isn't it? Well, not every superhero has powers, you know. You can be super without them. I invented these. I can fly. Can you fly? Scott Tracy: Sci-Ryan can fly because of his rocket boots he made them. Mr. Incredible: Fly home, Buddy. I work alone. Bomb Voyage: French And your outfit is totally ridiculous! Buddy Pine: Just give me a chance. I'll show you. I'll go get the police. runs off as Bomb Voyage puts a bomb on his cape Scott Tracy: No. Mr. Incredible: Stop! There's a bomb! flies off as the Tracys and Mr. Incredible grab him Buddy Pine: Hey, let go! You're all wrecking my flight pattern. Alan Tracy: Hold still! Buddy Pine: I can do this if you let go! Mr. Incredible: I'm trying to help! Stop! eventually get the bomb off and fall onto a bridge where the bomb explodes see an oncoming train look at the gap hurry in front of the train and try to stop it. It dangles over the edge Incredible and the Tracys then lead Buddy to two waiting officers Mr. Incredible: Take this one Home. And make sure his mom knows what he's been doing. Buddy Pine: I can you! You guys are making a mista... shoved into the police car HEY! Gordon Tracy: The injured jumper. You brought paramedics? Police officer: They picked him up. Mr. Incredible: The blast in that building was caused by Bomb Voyage who these guys and I caught robbing the vault. We might nab him if we set up a perimeter. Police officer: He got away? Mr. Incredible: Well, yeah. Skippy here made sure of that. Buddy Pine: IncrediBoy! Mr. Incredible: You're not affiliated with me! Alan Tracy: Oh, shoot! We're late! Incredible's car arrives. He and the Tracy get in Police Officer: Wait. What about Bomb Voyage? Mr. Incredible: Any other night, I'd go after him, but we really gotta go. Don't worry. We'll get him! Eventually! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan